Jurassic Park: Dawn of the Cretaceous Creatures
by J.Caesar
Summary: Alan Grant has continued to defend his digsite and his employees reward his efforts by paying for his visit to a Dinosaur Convention weekend. Although he enjoys his stay in San Fransisco at first, things take an unexpected turn as a rich businessman shows up. Then, together with a newly made friend, he finds himself again on route to visit Las Cinco Muertes. (PAUSED)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm really enthusiastic about Jurassic Park one, two and three and I look forward to number four. But of course, I cannot wait so I've thought of a story of my own. I have to warn you however, I'm a slow writer and don't always have time for writing. Feel free to leave your opinion in a review. I'd be happy to read them. ****Anyways, the story will commence now, have fun.**

**Prologue**

The water was bashing against the hull of the Nelly as she crashed her way through the aggressive ocean. Five metre tidal waves threw themselves at the bow and the wind whistled around the bridge. The captain looked out on the deck, both hands tightly around the steering wheel in order to retain control over his precious vessel as best he could. With a ragged beard and an old pipe in his mouth he appears to be an experienced sailor. Outside he heard shouting of the mariners that were checking and strap the cargo on the top deck, occasionally bracing themselves for another pounding of the seawater. The captain prayed to all sea gods that they would spare him and his crew. The door slammed open and a drenched figure stepped into the room.

"How is the cargo holding?" the captain demanded.

"Fairly good so far." the first mate replied.

"Did we lose anything else?"

"No, I don't think we have."

When the storm had arisen, they hadn't been able to tie up all freight in time and lost three crates. Luckily the crew performed excellent under pressure and they haven't had any more losses since. The mate took off his jacket and wrung it out, to the dismay of the bearded man. The latter took out his pipe and blew some smoke at the other.

"Don't do that in here, you'll make the floor slippery."

The addressed man shrugged and put his coat back on.

"At this rate it won't be long before everything will be underwater anyway."

The captain started chewing on the tip of his pipe and reluctantly admitted things weren't looking good. He had insisted to take off from Costa Rica that morning, because he doubted the fact that the storm might bend off south to intercept their route. Now he, his ship and his crew had to pay the price for his stubbornness. It wouldn't be long until the wind would rip through the cargo's strappings. Everything would start to slide and probably cause severe damage, resulting in a sunken ship. That is, of course, if the boat hadn't capsized before then.

"We have to do something, else we're all done for. Take the wheel."

The captain only let go after he was sure that his first mate held on firm. He walked over to a case that was lying in the corner and he opened the lock with a key he had on a rope around his neck. He retrieved a map from the trunk, closed it again and placed the map on top of it. He shoved the trunk to near the steering wheel so the mate could see it as well.

"This is where we are now, you see?" he asked.

The other man grunted, fighting to steer the boat properly through the maze of tidal waves. He looked at where his superior was pointing and nodded.

"We can't turn back…" the shipmaster continued, "… so the best we can do is go to these islands."

The first mate's eyes grew larger as he read the name: _Las Cinco Muertes_.

"Doesn't that mean…"

"I know what it means, but do you have a better idea?"

He switched his pipe from one corner of his mouth to the other, but the first mate wasn't convinced yet.

"Wouldn't that be equally dangerous?"

"No, listen. We just need to the protection of the centre of the archipelago to be protected from the giant waves. We will hardly get near the islands."

He gave in and the captain took over the wheel again, setting course for the five deaths. The storm had almost reached a climax. The chinstraps were buzzing in the eighty kilometre per hour wind. He didn't even thought it to be possible, but even more water was splashing over the sides of the Nelly as she came about.

"It says here that it is highly restricted area" the mate said in one last attempt to reconsider their heading.

"Well, if we survive it all, I am more than willing to pay a fee!" the old hand laughed.

.

After an hour, the Nelly was close to the bay of protection, but the storm had already taken a large toll. Two members of the crew had been flushed overboard and they had lost an additional four crates. The wind was still whizzing around the ship, but the currents had steadily reduced as they had gotten closer the islands. The first mate reappeared on the bridge with an exhausted face and the captain himself was no different. Both were glad the worst was over.

"Now, we will just get a little further and then we wait for the storm to subside."

"Yes, it appears we manage to outrun death once again, ha-ha!" the shipmaster laughs.

Then suddenly a big tremor rolled across the ship and the moaning sound of bending iron was heard. The men ran outside and looked over the side to see what had happened. Everywhere the crewmembers were yelling, panicked and confused. The Nelly had crashed into something, but nobody could distinguish what it was in the roiling water underneath them. Despite the vessel seemed to have obliterated the obstacle, a large hole in the bow caused the ship to slowly descent into the dark mass before them.

"Abandon ship!" the captain screamed.

Everywhere people passed on the message and the life rafts were let into the water. The front quarter of the Nelly was already submerged when most got on the dinghies. The men looked at their ship shoving into the depth. Some men were floating in the water, but were being hoisted into the lifeboats, when suddenly a sailor screamed in agony. He got smothered as he was pulled underwater.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know!"

Everyone, even those in the water looked around when another human vanished into the infinite deep with a death cry. Panic broke out as more were violently snatched from the surface and the swimmers tried desperately to get to safety as quickly as possible. The chaos was increased even more as one of the rubber floaters toppled because to many had been leaning on one side.

"Calm yourselves men! We need to get to the shore as fast as we can!" the captain commanded.

The water had turned red with blood, but then just as suddenly as it had shown up, the subaqueous threat vanished. The captain ordered the remaining lifeboats to load everyone as safely as possible. He pointed at the island in the distance.

"That island is our only way to survive …"

But he could not finished his sentence as something big slammed against the underside of the raft and threw all of its occupants into the water. The dinghies hurried to pick up the drowning people. The first mate called for the captain, but no-one responded. As everyone was now aboard a vessel, they started to paddle for the shore as quickly as they could, hoping to arrive before 'it' struck again.

_End of the prologue_


	2. one

**This is where the story begins. I hope you liked the Prologue! Have fun reading.**

**Chapter 1**

The clock struck three times. Alan opened his eyes and realized he overslept. After his flight to San Francisco and arrival at the hotel he had had the urge for some sleep and since it had been more than 2 hours before his taxi was to arrive he had made himself comfortable in the chair and had closed his eyes. Unfortunately, time had passed quicker than he had hoped and now he had only fifteen minutes left. He took a quick shower and started to put on his suit. On the TV, a newsreader was going through the recent events.

"As market prices have risen even more today, people wonder whether they will ever drop again. We now go to Tom, Tom can you hear us?"

"Crystal clear."

"Now Tom, what can you tell us…"

As the conversation between the two men on TV continued, Alan was fighting to get his tie in its proper folding. While doing so, he noticed a few small holes in the sleeve of his suit. During the time it spent unused in his closet, it had apparently suffered from moths. He checked the rest of his clothing, but apart from the three holes on the bottom of his arm all was intact. He sighed, it was too late to get a new one anyway.

"Thank you Tom. Now in other news, a cargo ship that departed from Costa Rica yesterday has vanished off the radar. Authorities suspect the crew might have been surprised by …"

The newsreader was interrupted as Alan turned off the television. He felt in his pocket whether he had his invitation. Check. He opened the door to the hallway and looked at the coatrack. Would he take his hat? He thought for a second and decided to leave it. But as he walked towards the staircase he felt naked, so he went back to pick up his trusty hat. When he got in the lobby, an annoyed taxi driver was in discussion with the receptionist. When he saw Alan, he left the man behind the desk without even saying goodbye and unleashed his irritation on the doctor.

"Doctor Grant I assume? You are late, I have another guest to pick up and if you are late so am I and I don't want to be late!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Alan's witty riposte didn't strike the man as amusing and he preceded towards the cab in silence. Alan said goodbye to the porter and got in the cab. The chauffeur closed the door behind him and rushed to the driver seat. He glanced a last time at the doctor through the mirror and then drove the vehicle to its second destination.

.

The yellow car stopped in front of another hotel. Alan inspected the building through the window as the taxi driver went in for the other passenger. It looked more expensive than his own, but he didn't care much. He much rather had subsidized his trip himself, but the people from the dig insisted that he deserved it as a token of appreciation. Even though they insisted, Alan didn't want to double the debts they already had, so he had chosen a modest hotel. The chauffeur came back with an old man of whom he was carrying the bag. The car door opened and the elder sat down next to him and took the bag on his lap. The man wasn't exactly skinny, but there was no perspective from he could look fat. He wore a small pair of glasses with eyes that stared back joyfully. He was bold, except for a half circle of grey-white hairs from ear to ear over the back of his head.

"Good evening sir!" he greeted heartily.

"Good evening." Alan replied with a timid smile.

"Also on your way to the convention?"

Alan suspected that the driver already told him this so he just nodded without further elaboration and returned the question.

"Of course, of course. I've been looking forward to it, haven't you? It always nice to see what old things have been discovered lately. I've retired a couple of years back you see, Marine Reptile expert I was. Well still am if I may put it that way. I've continued lecturing at the university of Amsterdam. Have you ever been to Amsterdam?"

Dr Grant, who was slightly overwhelmed by the incredibly large flow of words that suddenly filled the tight chamber, got back to his senses as the car started moving.

"I must say I haven't had the pleasure."

"Well, lovely town I can give you that. Town, what nonsense, city. Great city, capital of The Netherlands to be precise. There is a lot that you can visit there, for instance …"

The elder caught sight of Alan's uninterested look and changed the subject.

"I'm sorry, I'm blabbering too much again. I'm just always so excited about the congress. Allow me to introduce myself: Professor Arie Vliegenthart."

"Vliegenthart? The famous Dutch archaeologist on marine reptiles?"

"Oh no-no-no-no! Try something like: Flee-Kent-Heart. That should pretty much cover it. I forgot you English-talking folk are not so good with my name."

"But you are …"

"Yes, one and the same."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Grant, doctor Alan Grant."

They shook hands in a gentle manner.

"I already suspected as much. With that hat you had to be either Indiana Jones or Alan Grant, but I suppose the first has nothing to do with dinosaurs."

As the two men laughed the driver rolled his eyes and sighed, archaeologists and their humour were not meant for him. He pulled over at a large building and parked in front of the entrance. A porter opened the back door and helped the two get out of the cab.

"Welcome to the Dinosaur convention, please follow the red carpet and everything will show itself."

Alan and Arie followed the signs to end up at the check-in desk. They flashed their invitation tickets, left their coats at the cloakroom. Alan reluctantly gave away his hat. When they entered the large hall, many of their colleagues had already formed small groups, conversing heavily about archaeology. Vliegenthart clapped his hands together and rubbed them in joy. He couldn't wait to get started. He shook hands with dr. Grant again and they went their separate ways to meet old acquaintances. After a while all archaeologists, dino-fans and whomever more were invited, were guided into the huge lecture room and where the lectures were to be given. The subjects varied from high-tech scanning devices to newly discovered patterns in herbivore feeding behaviour. With some speakers more enthusiastic than others, malfunctioning beamers and questions that either led to agreement or discussion, it was a congress like all others. Time had passed quickly and after three hours of archaeology, a break was in order. Everyone went back to the hall, where meanwhile, a buffet had been put up. After all knowledge makes hungry and it was about lunchtime.

"Doctor Grant!"

Alan took a bite of his cracker with French cheese and turned around. An old man with a rough beard, large glasses and a cane walked up to him. As soon as he recognized him, he felt the urge to run away.

"Dr Grant, so nice we meet again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It was John Hammond who had cleared a path through the crowd to greet him with a cheerful smile.

"Mr Hammond, what are you doing here? Weren't you…"

"Fired, yes, yes, but that doesn't avert me from getting to know more about dinosaurs, does it?"

He laughed, but this turned into coughing.

"You´ve had better days haven´t you Mr Hammond?"

"John, please."

"Okay, John."

"Let's say my physician determined that I've passed my warranty period."

He coughed again loudly.

"Let's hope the same goes for the topic of Jurassic park. I still get story seekers at my door, all because of your brilliant plan."

"I am sorry for that, truly. Maybe I can arrange something…"

"No, John, no. You're not going to do anything for or with me ever again. Not after the park. By the way, some things can't be undone, I thought you knew that now."

The old man smiled at him, grabbed his hand and patted on it with the other.

"Of course, you are right again, Doctor Grant. I will not bother you any further. I wish you a fine day."

Hammond vanished in the sea of faces and Alan buttered a piece of bread. When he turned around he bumped into someone and his snack dropped on the floor.

"Excuse me, oh it's you again. How do you like the congress so far?"

Professor Vliegenthart apologized and prepared another piece of loaf for him and for himself. Alan accepted it and they both enjoyed the rich flavour of the French Brie.

"So far I enjoy the topics, but I didn't enjoy the Jurassic Park joke." Alan admitted.

One of the speakers referred to Alan as the only historian who has been in the situation where history tries to get to you instead of the other way around.

"Ha! I understand what it..."

"Excuse me gentleman."

A well-dressed man stood next to them and held out his hand. The man was wearing a black suit covered by small white stripes, probably very expensive. His tie had a 45 degree angle stripe pattern of black and red. His lips formed a fake smile whilst his grey eyes looked sharply at the men in front of him.

"The name's Jacobson, Pavel Jacobson."

He shook both their hands, but before they could dictate their own names, he continued.

"Doctor Alan Grant, am I correct?"

"Yes indeed."

"Good, than I have found the right man. And this must be doctor Vliegenthart?"

"Professor, if you please."

"Oh forgive me, I'm not so common in the academic world. To me you are all equally brilliant." Pavel laughed, although he was clearly not amused.

"If only that was true for half of the archaeologists" Alan let out.

The bold Dutchman agreed with a sad nod and Pavel's smile disappeared.

"Anyways. There was something I would like to show you, doctor Grant, would you care to follow me?"

"I'll be seeing you around then…" Arie said as Pavel gestured Alan to come along.

"Why don't you come along? I'm sure that it'll be interesting for both of us old experts." Alan said.

"Is that possible?" Arie demanded.

"Well I… Sure, why not. The more, the merrier." Pavel replied reluctantly.

_End of chapter 1._


	3. two

_**The story continues, I hope you don't find it boring or anything, but I just want a proper storyline not one in which you just get thrown into something. **_

**Chapter 2**

Pavel clearly preferred not to bring Arie along, but he had given in to Alan's request in order to ingratiate himself with the doctor. And so it was that the two archaeologists left the big hall and followed the almost bold, black-suited man through a corridor into another room. It wasn't a long walk until the three men arrived at their destination. A cliché bodyguard with a black suit, sunglasses and an earphone turned around as the door opened.

"It's okay Harold, it's me." Pavel said to him and Harold nodded.

"Personal protection?" Arie sniggered, pointing at the man with his thumb.

"More for this, than for me." Pavel answered picking up the suitcase the guard was standing next to.

"That looks important."

"It _is_ important, my dear professor. Allow me to show you."

Pavel opened the suitcase and took out a strangely formed artefact, covered in thin cloth. The inside of the case was filled with black foam rubber, so it was probably fragile. He carefully unwrapped the package and a white piece of stone was revealed. As Alan looked closer he determined that it was not a rock, it was a bone! A well preserved skull that, judging by his quick analysis, once belonged to a gallimimus.

"Where did you get that?" he let out.

"This is from my personal collection."

"May I?"

"Of course, of course."

Pavel handed him the skull and Alan analysed it, rubbed the surface and compared the size to his hand. It was extremely well preserved, something which was rarely seen, even for a bone as commonly found as those of a galimimus.

"You see doctor Grant, you are one of the few people who has seen these creatures in the flesh."

At those words Alan froze up and got a nasty feeling in his gut. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Mostly when someone addressed him about Jurassic Park they would be straight to the point, what they wanted to know, what he had seen or whether he didn't want to study them up close. This was different. He couldn't describe it really, maybe it was the tone? Either way he sensed that this Jacobson was after more than just a story. He got spooked as Pavel suddenly slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't that right doctor?"

Alan turned to Pavel, who removed his hand and did a step back.

"Sadly I have to agree."

"What is there to be sad about? Wasn't it thrilling to see them in real life?"

"You have no idea." Alan responded sarcastically.

"Exactly, that's why I'm planning to go on an expedition to the islands myself."

"I recommend you not to, but since my visit to the park I have tried that with many people yet somehow everyone seems oblivious to good advice."

"Don't worry, we are well prepared."

"You are never prepared."

"Well, I'm sure you feel otherwise once I have shown you our equipment."

Alan did a step forward and their faces were now only a breath away from each other. Alan continued with a threatening voice.

"Listen to me. You cannot prepare for what is on those islands. Dinosaurs are not simply scared off or immobilized like a dog or something."

"I can assure you, we've packed weaponry to defend us against a dozen of T-rexes."

"T-Rex is a minor threat in comparison to …"

"Velocirapters, yes I've heard your stories describing them as highly intelligent. Still, the creature that outsmarts a shotgun has yet to evolve."

Alan shook his head, walked a few paces away and turned again to the businessman.

"You do know that Ingen had almost half an army sent to Isla Nublar and only few managed to escape the island alive. "

Pavel seized facing him and started to correct his tie in front of a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Yes, we've all seen the news. Don't get so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Alan started to get real mad, "Don't you think I know you people by now? You are all the same, thinking that you know everything better than your predecessors. Time and again, however, you people fail to understand that there is no such thing as guaranteed safety on those islands!"

"Alan, maybe we should go back to the meeting hall."

Vliegenthart, who had been quiet so far, interrupted the conversation. Alan realized that his friend was right. He nodded and the went for the door. When Arie exited, Pavel asked one last thing.

"So you won't be coming along doctor Grant? Can't I even persuade you by subsidizing your dig?"

"Mister Jacobson, experience taught me that if I get offered money, it's even more reason not to go. Have a nice evening."

He slammed the door. Pavel placed the skull back and closed the suitcase. He looked at Harold, who nodded and picked it up. He then left the room through another door than the other men. Pavel took a phone from his coat and dialled a number. The phone rang twice before an eastern European accent answered it.

"Yes Ivan, it's Jacobson. I have a job for you."

.

Meanwhile Grant and Vliegenthart had returned to the meeting hall. Both hadn't said a word about Pavel or about what happened. Arie suspected that it was best to address another subject, so he started by complementing the food. Alan gladly took the opportunity to talk about something else than the offer of Mr. Jacobson. They went on about food until the second period of lectures was announced. Whilst in the crowd massing at the entry of the lecture hall, Alan spotted Pavel leaving the building. He reckoned that the offer was the only reason why the man had come to the convention in the first place. Alan had the itchy feeling that he hadn't seen the last of the black-suited businessman. However during the lectures, he forgot about the entire matter and enjoyed the talks together with professor Vliegenthart.

"Well, that was an inspirational day, wasn't it?"

Arie and Alan were back in the meeting hall and the day had ended. They joined the line of visitors, waiting for the cloakroom. The employees literally ran around with numbered tickets to find the complementary coats and umbrellas for the flock of leaving guests.

"Yes, but I'm mostly curious about that new equipment. How long do you think until it's fully developed?"

"I don't know, but frankly the ingenuities do not interest me as much as the newly discovered dinosaur species."

They had gotten to the desk and gave their tickets to a young woman who left immediately to fetch their possessions.

"Well it's not for myself. I need to keep my dig updated with the latest gear. I hate computers and they seem to hate me back."

The lady returned with their belongings and quickly went on with the next person. Alan sparked at the staff as he found that he had been brought the wrong hat. Another man apologized and took a couple of minutes at the back to return with the correct one. The man apologized again and also went on with his work.

"To think I had to leave with a different hat!" the doctor groaned.

"Yes, that would be a disgrace." Arie chuckled.

After they left the building Alan and himself walked for a while to get to the far end of the street so he could catch a cab more easily.

"Will you be riding along?" Alan asked.

"No, I'm going for a walk. It's a beautiful evening and I need to stretch my old muscles."

The old man laughed and they shook hands.

"Well, I see you tomorrow Alan old friend."

"I believe so. Goodnight professor."

Suddenly a black van pulled over, the door slid open and two men stepped out. They grabbed both pedestrians and covered their mouths with chloroform drenched towels. It all happened so fast, Alan didn't even had time to call for anyone. As his vision blurred, he saw his companion collapse. He looked at the assailants, but the black ski masks made it impossible to recognize the people wearing them. The black colour of the headgear spread to every corner of his eyesight and he lost consciousness.

_End of chapter 2_

_**I'll be having a busy period coming up, so I don't know when the third chapter will be uploaded yet. My apologies!**_


End file.
